A Distant Star
by Word-Wizard
Summary: Fifteen year old Rain is different. Her eyes can be the color of the Dreamspeaker. Arianna and Chase don't exactly trust her, but she may turn out to be the most vauable ally they can have.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer: I do not own Atalanta the Sunchaser, the Celestial Valley, the Shifter, or anything else related to the Unicorns of Balinor. I own Aelarain, the plot, and any other characters/events you don't recognize. **

**_PROLOGUE _**

There was a flash of light; Atalanta saw it reflected in her Watching Pool. She looked up and saw a shooting star carving a path across the sky. She smiled softly as she remembered the shooting star that had fallen the night the Sunchaser had been born. Suddenly, the star's path faltered, and it began to fall out of the sky directly toward Atalanta and the Pool. The image in the Pool slid into darkness, and Entia's clawed hands were reaching upward. Atalanta reared at the image of the Shifter. The star began to fall even faster. Just as it was about to fall into Entia's hands, Atalanta leapt across the Pool and caught the star on her crystal horn. She heard a faint screech of rage behind her as the Pool's clear surface began to fill in again. Atalanta set the star down gently and stepped back to gaze at it. A small child sat in the grass in a silvery-blue dress; her big amber eyes blinked curiously at Atalanta.

"Dreamspeaker," the child asked, "What happened? Why did I fall?" Atalanta whickered softly.

"I do not know," she replied, "What is your name?" The child blinked again.

"Aelarain," the girl replied, "But I would prefer to be called Rain." Atalanta nodded.

"You are a rare person, Rain," she said, "And you will have a rare gift. Because you fell from the sky and I caught you on my horn by the Watching pool, you will be allowed to enter the Celestial Valley; you and you alone. As for the mark I will give to you, I choose your eyes. They will remain their normal amber, but if you close your eyes for three seconds and picture me, your eyes will turn the color of my coat. No one will doubt your loyalty." Rain nodded silently, listening only to the Dreamspeaker's words and the gentle ripples of the Watching Pool.


	2. Get to Samlett's

**THIRTEEN YEARS LATER**

Rain was riding back to Samlett's after a visit to the Celestial Valley.

"I'm not any happier about the situation with the Sunchaser and Arianna than you are Celadon," she muttered. "But Atalanta gave us a task, and we will do our best to complete it." Celadon snorted her malcontent. She was light green, the color of the first leaves of spring; her horn was emerald, and the pale aquamarine at its base flashed as Celadon tossed her head.

"Yes, I _know_ the Dreamspeaker gave us a task, but there's one problem," she said. Rain sighed.

"We have to find Arianna and the Sunchaser first," she said. Celadon nodded.

"Atalanta said she would let me know when they came to Balinor," Rain said. "Where they will come in, she does not know." Celadon snorted.

"Or how," she added. "There are more ways into Balinor than I can count." Rain agreed.

"Come on," she said. "It's starting to get dark. I want to get to Samlett's." Celadon obliged and moved into a smooth canter. Rain shuddered.

"What?" Celadon asked. "Was I going too fast?" Rain shook her head.

"No," she said. "I always twitch like that when Atalanta crosses between Balinor and the human realms. I'm fine." Celadon snorted again and finished the journey to Samlett's quickly.


	3. Meeting Atalanta

**Hello, readers! I know I have not updated in ages. I'm very sorry. And I'm sorry that my chapters are so short. I don't have a ton of time to work on them with school and such. And thank you all very very much for sticking with the story! I really appreciate it!**

"Hello, Rain and Celadon!" Samlett greeted. "What can I do for you now?"

"We just need a stall," Rain said. "I'm sleeping out there with her tonight." Samlett nodded; he knew Rain and the closely forge bond between her and Celadon.

"You're responsible for the stall's upkeep," Samlett said. "And you can have it as long as you need it." Rain thanked him and rode Celadon to the back.

"How much longer do you think it will be?" Celadon asked. Rain dismounted.

"What?" she asked. "Until the Sunchaser and Princess Arianna arrive? I don't know. It will happen when it happens." Rain took off Celadon's hackamore and hung it on the stall door. The two laid in the straw and got comfortable; within minutes, both of them were asleep.

_It was sunny, very sunny. Two girls, one dog, and one horse were all in the woods near the river. The blonde girl was complaining loudly, while the red-head was trying to listen. Suddenly, the sky blackened and there was a loud, howling gust of wind. Four different shrieks of horror rose as the group was hurled through the blackness in front of them. _

In her sleep, Rain screamed and jerked awake. The light around her was pale with the sleepy touches of dawn. She heard the faint calling of the Dreamspeaker.

_It has happened, Rain._ the Dreamspeaker said. _Arianna and the Sunchaser have crossed the Gap. Find me, and I will explain further._ Rain shook her head.

"Celadon, wake up," she hissed. The mare snorted her displeasure at being woken up so early, but obliged and got to her feet.

"They've crossed the Gap," Rain whispered as she put on Celadon's hackamore.

"Arianna and the Sunchaser?" Celadon breathed. Rain nodded and mounted. Celadon sensed her rider's urgency and took off at a polite canter until they reached the edges of the town. Rain shifted her position, and Celadon began to fly down the path towards the meeting place. Rain noticed the violet glow before Celadon did.

"Slow down," she hissed. "We're nearly there." Celadon obliged and moved to a trot. Rain changed the color of her eyes and pulled Celadon to a stop. Atalanta was waiting for them.

"Wecome, Aelarain and Celadon," she said.


End file.
